Ahora y siempre
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: FRUK que recorre la relación entre Francia e Inglaterra desde sus inicios. Un tanto basado en la canción "No es lo que yo llamo diversión". Oneshot. Imagen previa de Jackce-Art en DeviantArt.


**_HETALIA _ES UN MANGA DE HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA**

* * *

_293_

Los viajes en barco eran tan tediosos...No había más que pudiera hacer que corretear por la cubierta en busca de algún marinero al que espiar mientras trabajaba, porque no podía distraerlo con juegos ni preguntas acerca de lo que hacía. Se había cansado de mirar el mar, tan aburrido, sin nada que mereciera la pena ver. Imperio Romano le había dicho que el viaje sería corto, pero a él le parecía que estaba durando toda la eternidad.

Por fortuna, su césar salió del camarote donde estaba discutiendo algunos pormenores que él, por ser niño y subordinado, no tenía necesidad de conocer, y lo entretuvo, haciéndole señas para que se acercara a él al timón.

— Ahí la tienes. Britania.

Francia sonrió. Al fin, tierra firme. Ya podía ver la silueta desdibujada a lo lejos. Antes del mediodía habrían llegado.

— Ya verás, vas a hacer muy buenas migas con el pequeñajo. Es más o menos de tu edad. Lo ha estado pasando mal estos días, así que será para él una alegría tenerte.

Francia estaba deseando conocer a aquel niño de la isla, y ese deseo se había visto incrementado por aquel viaje que se le había hecho tan largo, solo, sin un alma con quien hablar. Estaba tan excitado que aparentemente se relajó, no se separó del timonel, queriendo ver cómo el barco se acercaba y ese espejismo se iba haciendo cada vez más real.

No hubo una bienvenida ceremoniosa cuando llegaron, lo cual lo decepcionó. Imperio Romano era el señor de grandes extensiones de tierra, se merecía un recibimiento acorde. Pero es que él lo había preferido así. Era solo una visita breve, para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden después de la traición del comandante Carausio, que se había proclamado emperador de Britania y del norte de Galia. Nada más desembarcar, se reunió con el nuevo humano al mando y comenzaron a tratar temas en los que a Francia, aunque le incumbían, al haber afectado a una parte de su tierra, no le estaba permitido intervenir.

— Ahí está Inglaterra, ve a jugar con él—le dijo simplemente.

Un niño se asomó de detrás de uno de los corpulentos britones que conversaban con Imperio Romano. Lo primero que le llamó la atención a Francia sobre aquel pequeño fue el tamaño y grosor de sus cejas. Dios mío, eran enormes. Le distrajo tanto que apenas se fijó en los rasgos de su cara, o en cómo era en su conjunto. Su pelo corto y alborotado, su cuerpecito sucio, su cara avinagrada. Francia sonrió y se acercó a él con las manos detrás de la espalda.

— _Salve._

Le pareció que el niño fruncía aún más el ceño y volvía a esconderse detrás del humano.

— Yo me llamo Francia. ¿Tú eres Inglaterra?

El niño no respondió. Qué tímido era, se dijo.

— Yo también vivo con Imperio Romano. Tú tienes que estar muy solo aquí, en una isla. ¿Quieres jugar a los soldados?

— Yo no juego con niñas—habló el pequeño Inglaterra.

La primera vez que Inglaterra le dirigió la palabra a Francia ya lo había ultrajado. ¿Niña? ¿De verdad creía que era una niña? Miró sus propios ropajes, su pelo, sus ademanes. ¿Qué le había hecho pensar a aquel tonto que era una niña? ¿Es que estaba ciego?

Inglaterra evidente no quería jugar y Francia, después de aquel recibimiento, tampoco.

Ya desde el principio vieron que sus caracteres eran incompatibles.

* * *

_1066_

Aquel barbudo borracho rio y dio un golpe en el brazo a Inglaterra que supuso que quería ser amistoso.

— ¡Vamos, chico, sonríe!

Que sonriera, decía...¿Qué motivo tenía para sonreír? Había sido una guerra sangrienta. Su cuerpo había ido cambiando, hasta convertirse en un muchacho que cualquiera que no hubiera conocido la leyenda del inmortal habría identificado como de catorce años. Comenzaba a hacerse mayor y a entrenarse en el manejo de las armas. Lo habían enviado a combate contra los normandos para defender el trono dejado por su señor de los enemigos extranjeros. Y su primera intervención militar había resultado en fracaso. ¿Debía acaso celebrarlo alzando la copa a la salud de un rey que no quería?

— En pie—le dijo el hombre que tenía en el lado opuesto, dándole otro golpe, justo en una herida.

Alguien importante acababa de entrar al salón, iluminando aquella cueva de borrachos en la que se había convertido el salón del castillo con la luz del exterior que entraba a través del portón. Solo entró una persona, que se ganó las reverencias de todos. Esta persona miró a un lado y a otro orgulloso, inclinando la cabeza.

Esa persona era aquella "niñita" a la que Inglaterra había visto una vez de la mano del ya desaparecido Imperio Romano.

Solo que ya era imposible confundirlo con una niña. Estaba mucho más alto y sus facciones ya comenzaban a reflejar el hombre en el que se estaba convirtiendo.

Llegó hasta donde se encontraba Inglaterra y se detuvo. Sonrió. Una sonrisa tan presumida.

— El tiempo no ha pasado para vos, Inglaterra...—su voz también estaba cambiando, tenía altibajos...Inglaterra aún hablaba como un niño pequeño.

— Ya veo que para vos sí—respondió él.

— No os preocupéis, no os quitaré vuestro cuarto. Solo vengo aquí de visita, para coronar a mi, nuestro nuevo monarca y ver cuánto ha cambiado la isla en todo este tiempo.

— Me refería a que en vez de parecer una niña ahora parecéis un gallo.

— ¿Qué manera es esa de hablar a la nación soberana?—lo reprendió el hombre que tenía al lado, y le dio un capón en la coronilla.

— No, no, dejadle. Pobrecito niño enfadado...—sonrió Francia.

— ¡No soy un niño!—protestó Inglaterra.

— Ah, ¿no? Entonces ¿por qué os comportáis como tal?

Francia continuó su camino con una sonrisa que hizo hervir la sangre de Inglaterra.

* * *

_1453_

No era un niño. Ya no era en absoluto un niño. Sus músculos ahora estaban definidos y su estatura había aumentado considerablemente. Podía afeitarse y había descubierto en algunos exámenes íntimos que tenía algo de pelo por el cuerpo. Su rostro ya no era tiernamente infantil, sino duro, con rasgos bien definidos. Y si no había adquirido suficiente dureza, la complementaba con su brillante armadura, la espada forjada en especial para él y un ejército fiel que lo serviría hasta la muerte y más allá.

— Hacía tiempo que no os veía, señor. Al fin y al cabo, lo malo de los sueños hermosos es que uno tiene que despertar.

Francia lo miraba con una sonrisa despreciativa. Él también había dejado atrás la niñez hacía mucho tiempo. Una pelambrera rubia recorría su mentón.

Lo había arrinconado. La punta de la espada de Inglaterra estaba en su garganta. Pero él se puso en pie.

— Me alegra volver a encontraros, Inglaterra. Anoche soñé con vos, precisamente.

— Ah, ¿sí?

— Sí. Os tenía en mi cama y gemíais de placer con mis caricias como una meretriz cualquiera.

— Vos sí que vais a gemir...

Francia se carcajeó.

— ¡De dolor! ¡Dejadme terminar la frase, maldito puerco degenerado!

Aquello no había sido más que una estratagema para distraerlo. Aprovechando su enfado, Francia tomó del suelo la espada caída y apartó a Inglaterra de sí.

— ¡No comprendo qué pudieron ver en vos, si no sois más que una copia barata de mí!

— ¿Una copia de vos? ¡Esa sí que es buena!

— Es cierto: sería como comparar un diamante con una boñiga.

Sus espadas entrechocaron. El hierro de Inglaterra cortó un mechón del pelo rubio de Francia. Quiso llevarse toda la cabeza, pero Francia se defendió con mandobles violentos.

— Ya llevamos así ciento dieciséis años, creía que comprenderíais el mensaje de que aquí no os queremos a vos ni a vuestra calaña—gruñó Francia, empujando a Inglaterra.

— ¡Estas tierras son mías! ¡No dejaré que ni tú ni Escocia me arrebatéis lo que me pertenece!

Un tajo le hizo un arañazo en la mejilla. Él repelió a Francia con una patada y arremetió contra él.

— ¡No me sorprende que mandéis a doncellas a combatir! ¡Seguro que después de las campañas vais a los campos a recoger flores y haceros trenzas!

— ¡Os mandaré a la hoguera igual que hicisteis con ella!

— ¡Inténtalo, bufón!

Casi lo tenía, estaba seguro, pero Francia entonces lo embistió con su propio cuerpo y lo estampó contra la pared de piedra. Lo arrinconó poniéndole la espada en la garganta, tal y como él había hecho antes con él.

— Debería cortaros el cuello y dejar que os desangrarais como el cerdo inglés que sois—dijo Francia—. Pero daríais una indigestión a los cuervos. En cambio, sería todo un gustazo echaros al mar y veros volver a vuestra islita a nado. No deberíais haber salido de allí. Os ha perdido la codicia.

Inglaterra soltó un escupitajo que acertó en la mejilla derecha de Francia. Con el ceño fruncido, él la limpió.

— Sí, yo también os amo.

* * *

_1688_

Francia lanzó una última mirada de súplica a su soberano.

— Majestad, permitidme esa pequeña, diminuta, insignificante gracia...

— Ya hemos hablado de esto. Harás lo que se te dice.

Francia gruñó, cosa que Luis XIV le reprendió con una mirada.

— Arthur, por favor, cambia esa cara—le decía al otro lado de la puerta Charles II a su nación.

— Ya puestos a pedir imposibles, ¿por qué no me pedís que vaya a la luna y os traiga alguna roca?—repuso Inglaterra, aún de brazos cruzados—. Sabéis que no podría estar más en desacuerdo con esta empresa vuestra. Conozco a Francia desde mucho antes que vos. No es de fiar.

— Lo sé. Por eso precisamente estamos haciendo esto.

El monarca inglés miró a su alrededor y se inclinó un poco más hacia su nación.

— Esto no se limita a controlar el poder de España. Francia se está haciendo demasiado fuerte. Como tú dices, eso no es nada halagüeño. Si le tenemos cerca, podremos controlar sus movimientos. Vigilarlo.

— Comprendo. Perdonadme si habéis creído en algún momento que os cuestionaba.

— Te perdono, amigo. Confío en ti. Es una operación arriesgada, muy delicada.

— Trataré de no defraudaros.

"Trataré". Sí. Trataría, pero no podía prometer nada. Solo pensar en el gabacho le revolvía el estómago.

Se abrieron las puertas y un hombre anunció de forma muy rimbombante la llegada de los invitados. Inglaterra y su rey entraron en el salón altivos, orgullosos, aunque conciliadores. Para Francia, entraron como si ambos tuvieran sendos palos metidos en el trasero.

— Francia—le advirtió el Rey Sol.

— Sí, sí—musitó Francia.

El rey se puso en pie para recibir a su homólogo inglés.

— Sed bienvenidos, Majestad. Espero que hayáis tenido un buen viaje.

— Muchas gracias por vuestra hospitalidad. Veo que vuestro apodo no lo habéis conseguido por nada.

Mientras ellos intercambiaban palabras, Francia e Inglaterra se intercambiaban miradas.

— ¿Por qué os habéis puesto una manta de lana sobre la cabeza?—rio Inglaterra cruelmente, señalando la peluca que llevaba Francia.

— Quizás nuestros sirvientes os puedan traer una. Una bien grande, para que no se vean esas cejas tan horribles vuestras.

— Sapo maloliente.

— Baboso ridículo.

Se dieron cuenta de que sus monarcas los estaban mirando, así que corrieron a fingir. Francia abrió sus brazos. Inglaterra dudó. En la cara de Francia se veía que tampoco le apetecía mucho hacer aquello. Pero Inglaterra sabía que tenía sus obligaciones y por tanto se entregó en aquel abrazo tan frío.

— Mi buen amigo.

— Cómo me alegra teneros aquí.

* * *

_1789_

— _Papa! Papa!_

El pequeño gimoteó y quiso apartarse de Inglaterra, pero él lo devolvió a su lado de un tirón. Francia tragó saliva. Era tan tierno, tan pequeño, que parecía que con solo un tirón se le podía arrancar un brazo. Le hervía la sangre por dentro, pero no podía hacer nada. Si se hubiera encontrado solo, y no rodeado de tantos altos mandos de ambos bandos, le habría partido la nariz a Inglaterra por tocar a su pequeño y hermoso Canadá.

— Tendremos que hacer algo con esa lengua tan horrible que habla—comentó uno de los ingleses a Inglaterra.

— Sí. Ni siquiera es capaz de comunicarse con su propio hermano. ¡Estate quieto!

— _Non! Non! Je veux mon papa! Papiii! Aide-moi!_

Aquellos gritos lo estaban matando, le estaban desgarrando. Su chiquitín lo estaba llamando y él estaba obligado a mirar sin hacer nada.

No pudo soportarlo más. Con un gesto indicó a los ingleses que no pretendía hacer ninguna tontería y se acercó para tomar las manitas de Canadá.

— _Ssssh. C'est bien. Cet homme sera ton nouveau papa. _

— _Je veux pas! Je te veux, à toi!_—lloró el niño, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Se estaba haciendo tan complicado...Incluso Inglaterra era incapaz de mirar.

— _Je t'aimerai pour toujours, mon pétit. Ce n'est qu'un à bientôt. Tu verras..._

Canadá siguió hipando, pero al menos ya no lloraba a gritos. El general inglés consideró que con eso era suficiente.

— Vamos, andando, no podemos perder todo el día.

Y tiró del brazo del niño con tanta violencia que hizo que volviera a llorar a gritos.

«Papa! Papa!», gritaba mientras se lo llevaban al barco que lo llevaría a su nuevo hogar, en el Viejo Continente. Francia se quedó aún de cuclillas y la cabeza baja. Los ingleses se iban yendo, pero Inglaterra realmente no se movió.

— ...Cuidaré de él...—dijo en voz baja.

Francia siguió sin reaccionar. Inglaterra lo miró un instante más y siguió a su gente.

* * *

_1783_

Todas las miradas estaban en aquel hombre que irrumpió en palacio sin ser invitado, sin siquiera anunciarse o responder a las preguntas de quienes se encontró en su camino. Avanzaba como una tempestad.

Finalmente encontró a quien buscaba en los jardines, disfrutando de la compañía de tres hermosas mujeres con escotes bien marcados. Francia apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que Inglaterra lo agarrara de la pechera.

— ¡HAS COLABORADO CON ÉL! ¡LE HAS AYUDADO! ¡LE HAS METIDO ESAS IDEAS DE INDEPENDENCIA EN LA CABEZA Y LE HAS DADO HOMBRES Y ARMAMENTO! ¡NO HAS GANADO CON ESTA GUERRA MÁS QUE DEUDAS! ¡TÚ SOLO LO HAS HECHO PARA HUNDIRME! ¡LO HAS HECHO PARA HUNDIRME, ¿VERDAD?!

Unos guardas se acercaban ya a él con las espadas listas. Francia no se defendió de las sacudidas de Inglaterra. Le sonrió con malicia.

— No. Lo he hecho por Canadá.

Inglaterra calló, miró con furia a Francia y entonces le dio un puñetazo en la cara que casi lo hizo caer al suelo. La guardia lo rodeó, pero Francia, incluso sangrando, seguía sonriendo.

Esa sonrisa. Esa maldita sonrisa.

* * *

_1799_

Se lo estaba imaginando. Pasar meses en la cárcel a la espera de un juicio completamente injusto y sin fundamento. Luego, el humillante paseo en carruaje hasta la plaza. Subir los escalones ante la atenta mirada de un pueblucho ignorante y sediento de sangre. Y entonces, el abrazo de Madame Guillotina. Inglaterra se tocó el gaznate incómodo de solo pensar en cómo sería.

— Son peores que las bestias—dijo su secretario, como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento.

— Sí. Las bestias al menos no inventan artilugios tan macabros...—dijo Inglaterra, apartándose de la ventana.

— Francia es la peor de las naciones. Un lobo con piel de cordero.

— No, no es más que una marioneta. Así es como funciona. Un día rindes pleitesía a un rey y al siguiente, cuando tienes una turba a las puertas de palacio, le cortas la cabeza. Voluble como una mujer.

«Como una niña». Inglaterra sonrió ante aquel recuerdo.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso de todo este asunto?

— Tan solo recordaba a mi viejo amigo.

— Sí, la marioneta, como lo llamáis. La verdad es que es lamentable.

— Viene en nuestra condición, me temo. Ser el alma del pueblo y esclavo de él.

— ¿Le compadecéis, señor?

— Más bien le comprendo. Tú no podrías ni imaginarlo, pero...Es un desgarro, cuando las cosas cambian tan rápido. Cuando las células de tu cuerpo se devoran las unas a las otras.

«Sí, lo comprendo perfectamente», suspiró Inglaterra en su fuero interno.

* * *

_1815_

— La última vez que te vi estabas arrinconado por mis hombres en Waterloo junto a tu gran amigo Napoleón.

Con lo grande que era el salón, pensó Francia. Pero supuso que el encuentro era inevitable. Sus jefes habían firmado la paz. Tarde o temprano debían encontrarse. Así que Francia solamente agitó su bebida y sonrió.

— Sigues teniendo las mismas cejas horribles. Creí que mis hombres al menos te las habrían rasurado.

— Siempre has sido brillante, Francia, pero te estás oxidando. Incluso los campesinos guerrilleros de España te han dado una buena tunda.

— No tientes mucho a la suerte, Inglaterra. Un día estás aquí y al otro le estás lamiendo las botas a América.

La sonrisa de Inglaterra se esfumó. La de Francia también. Inglaterra quiso darse la vuelta y marcharse.

— Espera—lo detuvo Francia, posando su mano en su hombro.

— Déjame en paz y vete al diablo.

— Siento haber dicho eso. Lo retiro.

— Pero lo has dicho y no te voy a perdonar. Bastardo. Serpiente...

— En serio, lo siento, no quise sacar a relucir...Vamos, toma otra copa.

— Bébetela tú, y a ver si te ahogas.

— Lamento mucho mi torpeza. Mira, te dejo que me abofetees.

— ¿Qué demonios dices?

— Venga, hazlo. Me lo merezco y así te quedarás a gusto.

Inglaterra no iba a desperdiciar aquella oportunidad. La celebración pareció congelarse cuando la música de la orquesta y el vocerío fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un bofetón. Todos miraron a las dos naciones, Francia con una mejilla bien roja. Pero él sonrió y habló con completa cortesía, así que todo volvió a la normalidad, aunque con cautela. Por si acaso aquella paz se quebrantaba tan rápido.

— ¿Mejor?

— La verdad es que sienta de maravilla—admitió Inglaterra.

— Bien. Ya estamos en paz.

— Eso supongo. Ahora sí que acepto tu bebida.

Tomó la copa, pero antes de beber la miró.

— No habrás escupido dentro, ¿verdad?

— No seas tan desconfiado.

— No he llegado hasta aquí siendo confiado.

Francia alzó su copa.

— ¿Chinchín?

Inglaterra sonrió un poco.

— Chinchín—dijo, y chocó su copa con la de Francia.

* * *

_1853_

Afuera hacía frío. Había caído la noche. Inglaterra se frotó las manos y miró hacia el horizonte, pero el mundo no parecía más que un vacío. Apenas distinguió unas luces a lo lejos. Alguien lo sobresaltó tocándole el hombro. Era Francia. Tenía un cigarrillo colgando de los labios. Le ofreció uno. Inglaterra lo aceptó y Francia se lo encendió.

— Esto está muy tranquilo—observó Francia.

— Demasiado. No conviene fiarse. No tratándose de Rusia—añadió Inglaterra.

Inglaterra se volvió a apoyar en la barandilla. Al cabo de poco, se quitó el cigarrillo de los labios y lo examinó con la poca luz que había.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Nada.

— ¿No confías en mí?

— No es eso.

— Es eso, no me engañes.

Quizás en un intento por convencerlo, Inglaterra volvió a fumar.

— Quiero que sepas que hago esto solo porque mis jefes me lo han ordenado. No me caes bien. Nunca me has caído bien y jamás me caerás bien. ¿Entendido?

— ¿Y eso a qué viene?

— Para que vayamos de frente. Sin secretos. Sin puñaladas en la espalda ni nada de eso.

Francia se situó a su lado y pasaron un rato en silencio.

— ...Te lo agradezco.

— Tan solo me estoy cubriendo las espaldas.

— ...

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Hm?

— Tienes más cara de imbécil de lo habitual.

— Es solo que...

— ¿Qué?

— ...Es Napoleón. Quiere hacer un trato con Rusia—Inglaterra lo miró petrificado. Francia tiró el cigarrillo a la oscuridad y se volvió hacia él—. Quiere negociar la partición del mundo para cuando acabe la guerra. Una...alianza. Yo tampoco tengo nada que ver en todo eso. Quiero detener a Rusia tanto como tú. Pero...

— Ya lo sé. Nosotros solo...cumplimos órdenes.

— Sí...

Inglaterra se quedó pensando durante un tiempo. Finalmente, volvió la cabeza hacia Francia.

— Gracias.

¿Estaba sonriéndole? Francia no podía creérselo. Inglaterra le estaba sonriendo.

* * *

_1861_

— Por favor, dime que no lo vas a hacer.

Francia apoyó un codo en la pared.

— Claro, eso lo dices porque no quieres que me acerque de nuevo a tu hermanito querido...

— No—Inglaterra se puso en pie—. Te lo digo porque si intervienes en la guerra, vas a buscarte una buena.

— Necesito el algodón que produce América, y si no intervengo pronto...

— ¿Y es mejor sacrificar vidas por eso? Piénsalo bien.

— …¿Tú qué vas a hacer?

— ¿Yo?

— Sí, tú. Tú estás mucho más compenetrado con él que conmigo.

Inglaterra se cruzó de brazos.

— ...Nada. No voy a intervenir. Es una cuestión civil. No creo que ni América pueda hacer nada al respecto salvo esperar que se maten los unos a los otros hasta que un bando resulte vencedor.

Suspiró, dando una vuelta por la habitación.

— Pobre muchacho...Con lo perras que son las guerras civiles...Aunque, si quería ser una nación independiente, se lo ha buscado él solito.

— Aún te preocupas por él, ¿verdad?

— ...Por supuesto. Como tú, que le mandas cartas a Canadá.

Francia se volvió para mirarlo de hito en hito.

— …¿Lo sabías?

— Por supuesto que lo sé.

— Y...¿se lo has dicho a...?

— Ni a un alma.

— …¿Por qué?

— ...

Francia posó las manos sobre sus caderas y suspiró.

— …¿Estás seguro de que no vas a intervenir?

— Segurísimo.

— Entonces yo tampoco.

— Me alegra haberte inculcado un poco de sensatez. Es decir, si no lo hago yo, ¿quién lo hará?

* * *

_1882_

Ese hombre le estaba gritando cosas en un idioma que no conocía, pero sus intenciones estaban claras. Había que estaba ciego para no ver el rifle con el que lo apuntaba. Francia retrocedió con los brazos en alto.

Entonces hubo una detonación y lo siguiente que vio Francia fue rojo.

— ¿Estás bien?

Conocía esa voz. Como contestación, Francia tosió y escupió.

— ¡Inglaterra! ¡Maldito imbécil, me has llenado de sesos!

Con su arma aún en las manos, vestido con una sencilla camisa negra y pantalones marrones, Inglaterra frunció el ceño.

— ¡Bonito agradecimiento por haberte salvado la vida!

— ¡Podrías haber apuntado hacia otra parte!

— ¡Pues hala, apáñatelas tú solito! ¡Ingrato de las narices!—Inglaterra se dio la vuelta y farfullando muchas cosas y ninguna halagadora, marchó de vuelta a su tienda, de donde no tendría que haber salido.

— ¡Eh, Inglaterra!

Él se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Francia sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpió la cara. Ahora sonreía.

— Buen tiro.

— Pfft—resopló Inglaterra sin cambiar sus planes, pero con una sonrisa.

* * *

_1909_

— Este es un día glorioso. Un nuevo comienzo. Hoy construimos los cimientos de una relación sólida que habrá de durar para toda la eternidad. Hoy dejamos a un lado la guerra y damos paso a una época en la que nuestras grandes naciones se unirán para caminar de la mano hacia un futuro aún más grande y glorioso.

Inglaterra rio por lo bajo.

— Una foto más y me pego un tiro.

— Aguanta, Inglaterra. Todavía te quedan muchas otras...—le contestó Francia.

Miró a su alrededor y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Inglaterra al principio dudó, pero vio que la oportunidad era buena y, esquivando a diplomáticos y ministros, se escabulló del salón junto con Francia. Casi corriendo, cruzaron los pasillos hasta llegar al jardín, donde nadie los observaba, nadie tenía ninguna declaración que exprimirles, y no les hacían fotos. Entonces sí que Inglaterra pudo reír libremente.

— ¡Oh, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco! Qué ganas tengo de que se vaya todo el mundo y sentarme en el sofá para simplemente disfrutar de la soledad...

— ¿Quieres que me vaya tan pronto?

— Tampoco digo eso. Tú eres soportable. Son todos esos tipos que...

— Comprendo. A mí también me tienen un poco frito.

Caminaron juntos. Se estaba muy bien afuera. El día había sido caluroso, pero al caer la noche había un frescor delicioso. El olor de las flores del jardín llenaba el aire y se metía en sus pulmones.

— No me acostumbro a verte reír.

— Oh, vamos, no soy tan serio.

— Sí que lo eres. O al menos te esfuerzas por aparentar que lo eres. Si te permitieras ser tú mismo de vez en cuando.

— Yo ya soy yo mismo.

— Sí, claro...Bueno. ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Tu verdadero yo es un cazafortunas que no sabe cocinar ni una triste tortilla. Mejor finge ser alguien mejor.

— Y tú eres un estirado que se preocupa más de la moda que de parecer un hombre.

Francia suspiró.

— ¿Va a ser así siempre?

— Sí, me temo que siempre vas a ser así de patán.

— Me refiero a nosotros. ¿Vamos a estar siempre así? ¿Peleando?

— No estamos peleando. Solo hablamos.

— No hacemos más que insultarnos.

— Bueno, pero es como respirar, sale solo. Si no me dieras motivos...

Siguieron caminando en silencio durante unos momentos.

— Yo me moría de ganas por conocerte, ¿sabes? Y tú me viste y me llamaste niña.

— Aún hoy sigo pensando que eres un afeminado. Pero...¿En serio? Eso fue hace tanto tiempo ya...

— Demasiado...

— Pero sí. Quizás...estábamos destinados a ello desde que nos conocimos. A...pelear. Siempre.

— Yo no quería. Tan solo quería ser tu amigo.

— ...Era pequeño. Todo el mundo quería dominarme. Tú eras mayor que yo, venías de tierras que yo solo conocía en mi imaginación, llenas de galos salvajes y...Bueno...Pero eso es agua pasada, ¿no? Ahora...Estamos bien. Bueno, llevamos horas sin tirarnos de los pelos...

— Cierto. Supongo que es un avance.

— Sí...

— ...Llegó un momento en que tú me intimidaste a mí—Francia evitó mirar a Inglaterra mientras decía aquellas palabras—. Por tu imperio. Lo conseguiste tú solo, con tu fuerza. Y...lo admiro. Es la pura verdad, y no sé por qué te la cuento. Así que, vamos, ya puedes vapulearme.

— ...No voy a hacer eso. Yo...vaya, es un cumplido tan inesperado...No sé qué decir. ¿Gracias?

Sus manos se rozaron al caminar. Fue tan solo durante una fracción de segundo, pero hizo que los corazones de ambos se saltaran un latido. Cuando lo notaron, se apartaron el uno del otro y se detuvieron.

— ...Deberíamos volver, ¿no?—sugirió Inglaterra, rascándose la nuca.

— Eso supongo. No vayamos a hacer enfadar a nuestros superiores.

Francia dejó que Inglaterra fuera delante.

* * *

_1944_

«Arthur, no te comportes como un niño.»

«¡¿Como un niño?! ¡¿No habéis visto las atrocidades que se cometen en París todos los días?! ¡¿A qué estamos esperando?!»

«No estamos seguros de que darle el mando a De Gaulle sea buena idea. Hay que esperar a...»

«¡Vete a la mierda! ¿Me habéis oído? ¡Hay que ayudarlo!»

«Mira, ya sé que entre naciones os entendéis, que sabes que Francia no está pasando por su mejor momento, pero...»

«¡Pues si no hacemos esto todos juntos, iré yo por mi propia cuenta!»

Trataron de detenerlo. Dieron orden para que nadie lo dejara cometer semejante locura. La posición oficial era que el Reino Unido no intervendría en París. Pero Inglaterra se pasó el mandato por el forro y nadie pudo evitar que se subiera a aquel barco.

Maldición, cuando llegó todo había terminado. América, la resistencia francesa y los exiliados españoles habían resuelto ellos mismos la situación. Sus tropas desfilaban por las calles. París era una fiesta.

— ¡Francia!

¡Él debía estar por allí! ¡Tenía que estarlo! ¡No podían haber llegado tarde para...!

Se abrió paso entre la marea humana. Necesitaba llegar hasta donde se encontraban los dirigentes, las naciones victoriosas. Tenía que verlo. Solo así se tranquilizaría. Solo así sabría que no era todo un truco de la prensa, o una manipulación de los enemigos. Necesitaba verlo...

Y lo vio.

Allí estaba, sentado junto a América. No estaba en condiciones de ver el desfile de pie. Su cuerpo estaba vendado, tenía una gasa en una mejilla. Su mirada parecía cansada, tan cansada, después del sufrimiento, del desgarro, de la lucha que al final había servido para algo, al menos...

— ¡Francia!

Aquella fue una aparición inesperada. La atención de los principales personajes pasó a concentrarse en Inglaterra, que corría hacia ellos.

No, hacia Francia.

— ¿Inglaterra? ¿Qué haces aquí?—¿quién lo ha invitado?, pareció preguntar América con la mirada a su superior.

Pero Inglaterra no le prestó atención. Solo tenía ojos para Francia, el cual se había puesto de pie, tambaleante.

— ¿Arthur? ¿Qué...?

— Dios, estás hecho un asco, pero estás vivo...Estás vivo y eres libre al fin...

Inglaterra posó sus manos sobre sus hombros, como para asegurarse de que era él en carne y hueso, incluso ahora que estaba frente a él.

— Siento no haber...Siento todo lo que hice, yo...Mierda, soy el peor amigo que podrías haberte buscado, pero...Pero estás bien, estás bien...

Francia lo miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta. Estaba...¿a punto de llorar?

— ...Francis...—lo oyó musitar.

Y entonces lo besó. En los labios, mientras sus manos acariciaban su cara con cuidado. Delante de todo el mundo. Con la desesperación de quien no sabe lo que siente, quizás amor, y teme que el objeto de su vacilación no esté vivo para resolver el enigma.

Y todos vieron como Francia tomaba a Inglaterra entre sus manos y le devolvía el beso.

— No me jodas...—protestó América en voz alta. Y otros también se quejaron de que no querían ver a dos hombres besándose, y mucho menos su nación. Alimentaba su fama de pervertido.

Pero ¿qué importancia tienen las habladurías cuando se está con el ser amado?

* * *

2020

Inglaterra no tenía su fama de fogoso. En realidad, nunca había llegado a sus oídos el rumor de que se le hubiera visto en actitud amorosa con hombre o mujer alguna. Pero se la merecia. Vaya que si se la merecia. Francia soltó un gemido que hizo que Inglaterra riera entre dientes.

— El canto de la rana...

— Jesús, Inglaterra, tú...

Fue él quien se apartó, secándose el dudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

— ¿Demasiado para ti?—a Inglaterra le molestó que lo dejara asi, pero tenerlo al limite fue glorioso.

— Que esto no salga de esta habitación. Tengo una reputación que mantener.

— Nadie tiene por qué saber lo bajo que he caido.

Lo del dia de la liberación fue un impulso estúpido. Sus jefes se enfadaron mucho con ellos. Todos se sintieron incómodos. Las generaciones siguientes y quienes no se encontraban alli nunca supieron qué ocurrió. Todo testimonio fue eliminado.

Pero ellos recordaban y eso era lo importante.

Lo bueno del siglo XXI era la gente era más abierta a aquel tipo de cuestiones, pero Inglaterra aún tenía dudas. Mucho en que pensar.

— Vamos a vestirnos. Los chicos llegarán de un momento a otro.

Los chicos. América y Canadá. Sus pequeños. Sus hijos.

— Lastima que tengas que terminar solo, por mezquino.

Inglaterra le sonrió como el pirata que en el fondo seguia siendo.

Francia se dijo que ya que se habían tomado tanto tiempo, podia esperar un poco más.

* * *

FIN


End file.
